My Pet Nazi
by AniEnigma
Summary: Is this a blessing or a curse? It's really hard to tell. After a series of unfortunate events, Schrodinger ends up staying at your house. You would be happy but the problem is that you have to keep him a secret. Schrodinger, however is making that much harder than it has to be. It's just one thing after another! Who knew he could be so much trouble? [[Schrodinger x Reader]]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: When Fate Comes Knocking**

Sitting at your desk, your mind starts to drift off. Of course studying is important but every once in a while you have the tendency to "float" away in your thoughts.

"I wonder...even when I get my degree will I be able to get a good job? It's hard enough to get one now with that ridiculous 'You need experience to get experience' rule that seems to pop up everywhere. Does this rule 'disappear' if you have a degree...?" With a sigh, you sit back in your chair, head gently falling back to face the ceiling above. You've always had your doubts and your worries. They'd often waste your time away. Though, you knew the importance of pressing on, even if the future is uncertain. Besides, if you didn't then where the hell would you end up? As long as you're headed 'somewhere' that's as a good a thing as any.

You're interrupted by absurdly aggressive knocking at your door. It was easy to hear even from your room, which was on the second floor of the house. Groggy, you stand up and start shuffling to the door. Saturdays always seemed to make you feel so sluggish for some reason. Unfortunately for this mystery person behind the door, it must have seemed like an eternity before you even reached your destination. He continuously knocked, and knocked, and knocked. So relentless! Doesn't he get tired from all of that? You think as you finally reach the the door.

As soon as you unlocked the hinge, the knocking came to a halt. There was a thud, and then...

_Silence_...

Cautiously, you peer through the peephole._ No one's there. _The door swung open and you scanned the area around your house. It's as if he was never here. 'I _know _there was someone here...' How could this person be so impatient for you to open the door and then bolt once you finally arrive? You frown. This kind of strange did not agree with you at all. You've seen the horror movies, this cannot be good.

Your eyes glide down towards the package. Suspiciously you lean down to investigate. 'The first sign of _anything_ being haunted, I'm leaving...wait!' Your entire demeanour changes once you read the sender. "A biological research institute!" you said, reading aloud. "from...Berlin!"

You've always wanted to travel the world, it all seemed so dazzling and exciting, and as a Biology major this was like getting the golden ticket to the chocolate factory. Right there, you completely forgot all suspicions you had just before and wrapped your arms around the box to carry it into the house.

….god why is this so heavy?

After several more tugs you finally let the box go. You'd only managed to move it 2" from where it was before. Grumbling, you march over to the supply closet and return with your father's dolly. Finally you're able to push the package onto the dolly and wheel it to your room, which you currently despise for being upstairs.

With a huff you set it down and plop down next to it. 'I wonder what's inside...' The possibilities are endless for such a heavy box! An invitation to work at their facility? Maybe some new equipment as a complimentary present? This has to be a high end institution!

Not able to take the suspense any longer, you rush to your desk and grab your scissors to get to work. With ease the tape sealing it shut was cut and you take a moment before opening the box. "Its...**!**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Cats are too much trouble**

"**It's...a-a boy!" **you jumped back as you said this. "What the hell? Isn't this illegal? What kind of biological institution is this?" You peer back into the box. The boy didn't seem to be hurt or dirty or anything. So your first assumption of trafficking was negated. So then why...?

He was curled up in the large box, fast asleep. Really he seemed so...peaceful. You couldn't help but smile at the sight. He wore a khaki military style shirt with black shorts, and matching knee-high socks with combat boots. The material his clothing was made wasn't cheap, so it definitely wasn't a costume. That is, unless someone would actually go to all the trouble of dressing up a boy in a real military uniform.

"A military-clad boy from a mysterious biological institution in Berlin...I am not sure I like where this is going." You said as you shook your head.

"**Und why's z'at Fraulein?"**

You jumped again, eyes shot back to the boy in the box. He was awake and turned his head slightly to look at you, his soff pink eyes gazing up at you and blonde hair ruffling slightly. He wore a sly grin that would have looked rather creepy if it were someone else. You stare down at him in disbelief. He didn't seem to be phased at all by the situation, like this is completely normal.

He laughed to himself and sat up and stretched his arms. After an overly dramatic yawn, he looked around your room with a nod of approval. "Ja, ja zis vill do. Z'ere's plenty of space in here." He said to himself thoughtfully. His little black ears twitched up in agreement.

_Ears? Are those cat ears?_

You rubbed your eyes and looked at him again. _Still there._ Pointing at his ears you attempt to form words, but this whole day has just turned out to be so absurd that you can't even do that. Quite amused, he looks to you and laughs. He points to his ears and nods. "Zey are real, I assure you zey are." He said, grinning wide, showing off his teeth.

"Cat? Y-you're a _cat boy_?" you finally blurt out, still pointing.

"Right you are Fraulein." he said plainly.

"But why? How? You..?" you sputtered out.

"Hmm I suppose zis is v'ere I should introduce myself z'en..." he muttered.

He stood up in a dramatic manner and placed one hand on his hip and the other to form a salute.

"Junior Varrant Officer Schrodinger at your service!" he said proudly.

"...uhm but why?" you said blinking. That did not ease your confusion at all. That didn't answer any of your questions either. It only added more questions.

He replied with a wink, and a cute little laugh before wandering off. With a sigh you watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything he shouldn't. He plopped himself onto your bed and swung his legs just like a child. "You have a nice place Fraulein, zis bed is very comfortable too." he said with a smile so wide his eyes closed. You could almost hear him purring in contentment, but of course that'd be ridiculous.

"Now wait a minute." you marched over to him and stood by him with your arms folded. He was acting like a child so naturally you felt it proper for him to be treated like one. You give him a stern look. His smile shrinks down to a smirk and he looks back up at you un-phased. "Can I help you...?"

"_Yes, you can._" you reply rather sarcasticly. "Just who and what are you? Where did you come from and why on earth are you even here?"

He blinks and looks at you quizzically. One ear titled down and the other up. His latter ear twitched before he spoke. "Vell you read ze address right? Und you guessed zat I am a cat boy und I have already introduced myself." he said with a straight face.

You sigh deeply and bury your face in your hands. You stood there for a long time before doing anything. Schrodinger grew tired of looking to you and got up again to look at the other things in your room. When you finally look up, you noticed he'd wandered over to your bookshelf and was sifting through your collection.

"Look, do _you_ even know why you're here?" you said.

Schrodinger picked out a book on biochemistry and quickly flipped through it. Bored, he turned to you, book still in hand. He merely grinned mischievously and shrugged, returning to your bookcase to set the bookcase down.

'Great. So far today, I get this mysterious package. I now have this _cat boy thing _in my house and I have no idea what to do with him.' you sit down on your bed to think. 'It's not like I can just throw him out or send him back. I don't even know if where he came from was taking care of him. I mean, they did ship him off here and even he doesn't know why. Throwing him out would be a disaster because really, he's a cat-boy. I'm not sure what people would do if they discovered him. If some crazy loon might try to dissect him...or worse' you shudder at the unspoken thought. 'I don't seem to have many options...'

Laughter was heard from the opposite side of the room. You look up, weary from your musings. Though your eyes shoot open when you see what the object of his amusement was. You rushed over and snatched your sketchbook out of his hands, giving him an evil look. He merely smiled at you and placed his hands on his hips. "Vhat~? It vas funny."

"That belongs to me. You shouldn't be snooping through people's stuff anyway!" you barked at him.

You tucked your sketchbook back into your desk's drawer. You knew your sketches weren't that good but really did he have to laugh at it? Muttering curses under your breath, you grab Schrodinger by his shirt's collar and drag him over back to the bed. "_Stay_." you said sternly.

"Vell vhat if I don't vant to~?" he said in a playful tone.

"Please don't be difficult. Just stay right there and-" When you looked up he was gone. "god, where did he-" Interrupted again, you feel a hand on your shoulder. You jump and whirl around. Schrodinger merely waved back at you with a laugh. _'How the hell did he-?'_

He disappeared again, right before your eyes. You whirl around again to see him sitting on the bed, right where he was before. He crossed his legs and sat up to look directly at you. "Sorry Fraulein, but I s'ink I vill do as I please." he said, his grin now mocking you.

As if you couldn't tell before, this boy was going to cause you all kinds of problems.

He's just too much trouble.


End file.
